CR
The , simply as CR, is a secret center used for treating the victims of the Bugster Infection, run by Seito University Hospital's Director Haima Kagami. It is also Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino, Director Kagami, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, and Kamen Rider Brave's base of operations. History CR is located in the basement level of the Seito University Hospital, accessed through an elevator by pressing the keys: B1 (basement 1) twice, 1 (floor 1) twice, and then Door Open and Door Close at the same time. It features a patient ward where a medical bed can be wheeled up to a large array of monitoring equipment, the control panel resembling the joystick and colored buttons of arcade game machines. There is also a room overlooking the ward for doctors to observe the patient from, which is also where Poppy's DoReMiFa Beat arcade machine is located. CR was established 5 years ago by the Ministry of Health to aid Genm Corp. in dealing with the Bugster outbreak caused by the glitches in Genm's in-development games on Zero Day. Kamen Rider Proto Snipe worked with them, but after failing to defeat Graphite and thereby allowing Saki Momose to die, he left. Hiiro Kagami, Saki's boyfriend and the director's son, joined CR because of this incident, becoming Kamen Rider Brave. Emu Hojo discovered CR while helping Sota Suyama, a patient suffering from the Bugster Infection. While told to forget about CR and the Bugsters by Director Kagami, he instead stood by his patient and eventually became Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, joining CR's efforts to fight the Bugsters. Having been busy in America, Hiiro soon returns and dismisses Emu's presence and help, but Emu remains resolved to stay, not liking Hiiro's cold attitude towards his patients. During the Pac-Man Virus epidemic spread by Dr. Pac-Man and the Next Genome Institute, CR collaborated with the Daitenku Temple's Mysterious Phenomenon Institute to end the crisis, as they believed that Kamen Rider Ghost's ghost powers could be the weakness of the virus, since ghosts are the enemy NPCs in Pac-Man's native game. CR also provided medical care to members of the group who had been infected with game disease or grievously injured in battle. Kiriya Kujo, a medical coroner for Seito University Hospital, was initially not considered an official member of CR despite owning a Gamer Driver of his own and fighting the Bugsters alongside Ex-Aid and Brave as Kamen Rider Lazer. Even after being killed by Genm, then revived by Cronus as a Bugster and defecting from his service to retrieve the Proto Gashats and the Hyper Muteki Gashat for CR, he was still not considered an official CR doctor. It was only after he helped in the creation of the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat to cure the Gamedeus virus and handed over Kuroto Dan to the Ministry of Health that he was officially appointed to be a doctor for CR. Members These are the current members working under CR. *Haima Kagami - director of Seito University Hospital *Hiiro Kagami - Kamen Rider Brave; betrayed when he joined Masamune's side through blackmail, rejoined them after helping Taiga's operation to save his life at the cost of Saki's life. *Emu Hojo - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo - Kamen Rider Poppy *Kiriya Kujo - Kamen Rider Lazer/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo; joins after defecting from Masamune to retrieve the Proto-Gashats for the team. Affiliates These people, though not exactly members of CR, have worked with CR on multiple occasions. *Kyotaro Hinata - Deputy Director-General of Ministry of Health/Founder *Taiga Hanaya - former doctor/Kamen Rider Snipe *Nico Saiba - Ride-Player Nico *Kuroto Dan - former CEO of Genm Corp./Kamen Rider Genm *Kazuma Kenzaki - Kamen Rider Blade *Parado - Kamen Rider Para-DX Other *Eight Kirino - A patient previously trapped in the Game World, and mainly lives in Game World version's CR. *Hiiro Kagami (Game World) - Kamen Rider True Brave; Hiiro's Game World counterpart, he is also lives in Game World version's CR. Gallery Normal= - Doctor= Hiiro_Kagami.png|Hiiro Kagami Kamen Rider Brave (Defected, later rejoined) Emu-kun.png|Emu Hojo Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Kiriya%20Kujo.png|Kiriya Kujo Kamen Rider Lazer (Turbo) - Member= Asuna%20Karino%20nurse.png|Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino DoReMiFa Beat Bugster/ Kamen Rider Poppy (Defected, later rejoined, then deceased and revived) Parad.png|Parado Kamen Rider Para-Dx (Deceased, then revived) - Affiliate= KyotaroHinata.png|Kyotaro Hinata Saiko_Yaotome.jpg|Saiko Yaotome - Ally= - From other Series= - Heisei Generation= These following characters list by order of appearance when they met CR members. - Supporting= Makoto_Fukami.png|Makoto Fukami Kamen Rider Specter Alain_civilian_2.png|Alain Kamen Rider Necrom Ryuga%20Banjyou.png|Ryuga Banjo Kamen Rider Cross-Z }} - Zi-O= Sougoheadshot2019.png|Sougo Tokiwa Kamen Rider Zi-O Geiz_Myoukouin.jpg|Geiz Myoukouin Kamen Rider Geiz }} - Civilian= Akari.png|Akari Tsukimura Onari HGF.png|Onari Yamanouchi Mr.Belt.png|Krim Steinbelt Ohsugi HGF.png|Chuta Ohsugi JK HGF.png|JK Ankh's return.png|Ankh Tsukuyomi2019.png|Tsukuyomi }} }} }} |-| Game World= Eo1.jpg|Eight Kirino Dark_Hiiro.png|Hiiro Kagami (Game World) Kamen Rider True Brave (Deceased, later respawned) Notes *CR can only be accessed by pressing a specific elevator button combination, a reference to video games having special moves or cheat codes triggered by long chains of button presses. *In two different episodes, an unauthorized person simply walked into CR because of carelessness at the door by Director Kagami: Emu in episode 1 when he didn't lock the door behind him and Asuna, and Kiriya in episode 7 when he dropped a binder that stopped the door from closing properly. **While there is a third unauthorized person who was able to walk into CR, said person entered it because he used the specific elevator button combination to enter CR instead of Kagami's carelessness with the door. *The Japanese name of CR can be directly translated as "'C'omputer 'R'escuing Center" - the romanization 'C'yberbrain 'R'oom comes from the DVD releases for the show, which feature an English synopsis of the show's plot. *The CR emblem logo resembles a polygonal version of Pac-Man. Appearances Category:Locations